Sniper's scope
by OnAWhim28
Summary: Ever wonder what Ian was thinking while running around with the Eppes brothers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So….Surprise, another FBI's favorite sniper fic. This will be a series of one shots based on Edgerton's appearances from his perspective.

Disclaimers: As always, don't own anything and don't make any money. Just taking the characters out for a spin.

Tag for Chapter 1: Sniper zero

* * *

Ian's heart skipped it's normally steady beat when he saw that mop of curly hair dive behind the police cruiser, and he let out an uncharacteristic curse. He had taken his eyes off the building for a second when he saw Agent Eppes's younger brother wandering aimlessly in the middle od LA's finest. _Who the hell had let him in?_

He had been about to yell at Agent Eppes over the radio to wrangle his brother when two shots in rapid succession rang out. His eyes whipped back to the building. _There you are_. Ian relished the crack his own rifle made, and smirked as his bullet met its target and the shooter crumpled to the floor.

The moment was short lived as Ian scanned the crowd for the professor. He saw Agent Eppes crouching in front of who Ian assumed was Charlie. Grabbing his rifle, Ian quickly made his way to the cruiser. The professor had some nerve strolling into an active scene, no warning, no protection. He wasn't law enforcement. And Agent Eppes? How idiotic was it to let your clueless brother tag along, or let him think that he could? Ian fumed. This was no place for someone like the professor.

Ian stopped short. He had just met the two and the professor's distrust of him, and disgust for what he does was obvious. He'd be off on another op tomorrow. _Why the hell did he care_? For some reason he did.

The first thing Ian noticed was the kid was moving. _At least he's alive._ "Shooter's down is he okay?" Charlie and Don looked at him, not having noticed him approach. "I was just working on some probabilities." A clipboard caught his eye next to the cruiser and he knelt down to pick it up.

"Actually, he was pretty close" Ian remarked. Ian noticed the professor bristled at the comment. The professor didn't like being "close." _I know the feeling kid_.Charlie was visibly shaken. "Sorry" Charlie mumbled as Agent Epees admonished him. Eppes hauled his brother to his feet. "Next time use a phone." Ian shook his head. Maybe he wouldn't have to knock some send into the Senior Agent after all. Ian turned on his heels as he slid his glasses onto his face and disappeared into the crowd. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last he saw of the Eppes brothers. And he was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Tag-"Toxin"

Sorry I took so long to update. Reviews make me update faster! Definitely a fun episode. As always, I don't own any of the characters no matter how much I may like to. And though a few hours were killed, no money was made. Hope everyone likes!

* * *

"That's Edgerton?"

Ian rolled his eyes as he walked into the bar ahead of Sinclair and the Blond Agent. What was it? Glazer? Granger?

Ian had him pegged as military the moment he caught site of him, and he didn't miss the nearly imperceptible pause the blonde had when Sinclair introduced him. He could be wrong but…

"…and Yoda." Yep, Ian grimaced, there it was. Definitely military. Not that he minded military. It was his life, or a good chunk of it anyways. And it would do Don some good to have him on the team. Sinclair was just so…FBI. But he had seen hardened soldiers turn into teenage girls at a boy band concert when he was around. The stories were mostly true; his favorite was one where he supposedly shot a Taliban chief from a mile off while riding a camel through the desert during a sand storm. There had been no camel. Those crazy things bite. AND spit.

As long as Granger kept his cool they wouldn't have words. If not, Ian had no problem knocking him into next week. He didn't have time for the fan club at this very moment. Ian focused in on the napkin in front of him as Sinclair prattled on.

"Do me a favor, keep me in the loop on this one. If your guy has a plan for finding McHugh I want to know what it is." He slid the finished sketch over to the agents whose eyes went wide in surprise. He smirked as he stood and walked back to grab his gear. Why was it people were always surprised he could do more than shoot and track?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunt for McHugh was dragging on far longer than Ian cared for. He usually enjoyed the backwoods but it didn't help that he had been pulled off a rather enjoyable mission with a fiery redhead from ATF on a joint mission in Chicago. McHugh had a strong advantage having grown up his entire life in these woods. Sure, he had managed to get closer to McHugh than anyone, but it still irked him how this mountain man had the entire FBI running in circles along a hillside in the middle of nowhere.

It wasn't long after Sinclair had left that Eppes and the professor came strolling into the bar. "Hey, Ian we've come to sit in your classroom a bit if that's alright."

"Absolutely let me get you up to speed."

The three of them began their trek into the hillside. It appeared the professor was a bit more at ease around him than last time, and it seemed he had also listened to him about the benefit of getting hands on experience. Charlie would prove much more valuable to the FBI if he understood how the FBI operated and how his voodoo played out in real life. The kid had come a long way since he had seen him last, but his naivety, which was not so much his fault but a result of the ivory tower he sat in, came shinning through when he suggested that they cut through a munitions dump containing three hundred pounds of arm ordinance.

"You don't really want to ho hiking through there Professor."

They regrouped in the bar and as the professor went on about soap bubbles and how it was supposedly going to help track down McHugh, Ian watched in fascination as the Eppes brothers huddled over the map of the area. Eppes kept nodding as Charlie kept stringing him along like a student in one of his lectures, waiting for the student to grasp the concept.

The professor was different than most "intellectuals" Ian had met. Rather than looking down on those that couldn't follow their lines of thought, Charlie desperately wanted to share his knowledge and found any way he could to convey it. Even managing to put it in a language that two FBI field agents could follow.

"I like it," Ian quipped, and Charlie's eyes lit up, happy that he was able to provide some assistance.

Ian was used to people coming and going from his life so much that he rarely took time to pay them any heed. He was usually off on his own, rarely in one place for more that a few days, wherever the FBI may need him. But after he first met Don and Charlie, something piqued his interest in Team Eppes. Ian liked to know exactly who he was working with, and had a feeling he would be seeing them again so he pulled their files. Ian was surprised Don had managed to get through the screening process given that their father had a file of his own, having been quite vocal against the Vietnam war. Charlie had been a math protégé and was in college at the ripe age of 14. It explained why Charlie almost childlike Ian thought. Ian didn't have any siblings but he could imagine that life wasn't easy for either of the Eppes growing up. It was probably a good thing Charlie has someone like Don to look out for him, but it was probably difficult for Don having someone like Charlie to contend with.

His train of thought was interrupted when Don yawned. "Come on guys lets get some sleep and get an early start tomorrow, what do you think?" Ian nodded his head in agreement. Tomorrow would come fast enough and maybe with Charlie's voodoo this would come to a peaceful conclusion. But given his years of experience, in situations such as these, Ian knew the more likely ending would be with someone dead at the other end of his scope. He just hoped the professor could live with being the one who put McHugh in his cross hairs.

xxxx-xxxxx

To say he was unhappy would be putting it mildly. One trip out to McHugh's ranch and Don had caught a critical piece of evidence even Ian had missed. A single large bore rifle round that indicated a possible second shooter. "Where do you think it came from" questioned Don.

Ian the professor turned unison and both pointed to the tree line. "There."

At this angle it was clear there was a second shooter. "So just when it looks like McHugh is about to surrender" Don trailed… "Someone pulls the trigger and gets the party started" quipped Ian. How the hell had he missed this? Not that it really mattered. Either way, MucHugh had to be hunted down and everything sorted out, but it did factor into how much of an opportunity Ian was going to give him to surrender.

The hair on the back of Ian's neck started to stand up. Ian had felts someone following the group since they left their lodgings in the morning. Whoever it was following them was closing ground. He decided not to share this information with Don. Ian preferred the opportunity to draw the interloped out. Drawing his sight to the treeline, Ian noticed a slight disturbance in the ground. "Fresh signs" he called and he heard Don order Charlie back to the hotel. It was the right call. McHugh was a desperate man, and after 7 months on the run, there was no telling what he would do when they finally managed to corner him.

Don came sliding to a halt behind Ian when he motioned for him to hold. There, a few hundred feet away, was the man that had the FBI chasing their tales for several long months, munching on a…what was that…PB&J? Ian rolled his eyes at the absurdity of how this was finally going to end. No great take down. Just a man, eating his sandwich, in a large open field.

Ian was about to head down the field when something caught his eye, so he motioned for Eppes to head in first. Ian circled round. The amount of people in Ian's line of work was small and he recognized Yardley in an instant. A hot tempered marine washout who now worked as a hired gun for the pharmaceutical companies.

"Pull your trigger I'll pull mine." Yardley turned just enough to see Ian's sidearm pointed at his head. "Last chance Yardley." As soon as Ian saw the briefest twitch in the other man's finger, he fired. Eppes whipped around at the sound and McHugh took off at a run.

Ian tore down the hill and caught up with Don only to find themselves staring at the fence of the munitions dump. _You've got to be kidding me_ thought Ian. After everything, if McHugh managed to blow himself up by tripping on some ordinance Ian was going to pissed. Don radioed in for backup and within 20 minutes the entire dump was surrounded. Except it was a complete standoff as no one could fire without risking sending the place sky high. To top it all off, McHugh had lit a flare and was threatening to do just that. Desperate men were always the most dangerous.

Ian agreed with Don pulling back, just not for the same reason. Don figured it was a good idea to give McHugh space. Ian counted on the extra room to protect the remaining agents if he had to drop McHugh, who was still armed. Before he had a chance to take up his position a female agent came into view along with the professor. Eppes turned around confused, "what are you doing here" he asked her. "Good to see you too boss."

After they heard Megan out, Ian agreed with her logic, she had the best shot of bringing in McHugh alive. As everyone took their places Eppes motioned over to Ian. "Your girl's got spirit, have to admire that." Eppes just shook his head and clearly looked trouble at the idea of sending Megan in. Always the big brother thought Ian. "Look," began Eppes. "If he so much as flinches, end this will you."

Ian looked at Eppes with his eyebrows raised. "You remember he's holding a flare right? I can't control where that lands if he drops it. Could send everything up like a powder keg, and your agent's likely to end up burnt toast. I'll have her covered but unless that flare goes out it's up to her." Eppes clearly didn't like Ian's answer but nodded anyway. This is where the difference in the two men's training showed. Ian respected Don being worried about his team but it could be a detriment. Pausing too long, a suspect could get away or get the drop on you. Every agent knew what they signed up for. The military taught you how to send men into the firefight knowing not all might make it back. The mission came first. But for Eppes, Ian could see how the mission could take a back seat to those he considered family.

Ian wondered if Don would have paused this much had it been Sinclair or Granger that was going in. It shouldn't be different that it was a female agent, but Edgerton knew it was. Even he could admit finding it more difficult to send a woman into the line of fire. But he also knew that underestimating them was just as risky.

Watching Megan through his scope he had to hand it to her. He knew plenty of good agents that would fall a part having to navigate an unsecured a5ms dump and face an armed suspect. He watched as she pulled her hair tie off and let her hair down. She was playing to McHugh's macho side and doing it perfectly. Their suspect emerged holding the still lit flare, pointing the gun squarely at Agent Reeves. McHugh was twitchy which Ian didn't care for and his finger instinctively went for the trigger. The flare was dying down and in a few moments he would be able to drop the man if necessary. But before it got to that, Megan had McHugh disarmed and walking toward the exit. _She'll do_ he thought.

Sliding down the hillside Ian came along side Don and Charlie and let out a rare grin.

"I have the best time with you guys."

It was far from boring with the Eppes brothers, but Ian was happy to put Sibley in his rearview mirror and make tracks for Chicago. After all, he had learned over the years it wasn't a good idea to keep a lady waiting. Especially one that carried a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This one is a little different. I got the idea from Pandora's Box because there was a lot unsaid between Don and Ian in that episode. This is Ian's reflection on what happened in Spree/Two Daughters.

* * *

"You expect us to believe that Agent Eppes had a better shot than you?"

"You don't have to like it but that's how it went down." Ian snapped back at the balding agent sitting across from him at the review board.

"Agent Edgerton you have to understand we are just a bit confused as to why Eppes took the shot when he had the FBI's top shot standing 5 feet away from him. We heard Eppes was running hot. If he took that shot because of Agent…"

"He took that shot because Hoyle was coming at us at 60 miles an hour and he. had. the. better. shot. If you were outside with us in the field instead of behind a desk for the last 15 years you would know that. I think we're done here." Ian stood and walked toward the door before Rangel could say another word, but didn't miss the assistant deputy director trying unsuccessfully to stifle a smirk.

Ian stalked out of the Bureau. He knew damn well why Eppes had taken the shot and it wasn't purely professional. It didn't mean he hadn't been within his right to take the shot so Ian had no problem covering for the younger agent. To be honest though, if it had been anyone but Eppes he may not have. The team they had in LA was a good one that shouldn't be broken up because of what happened. And Ian had already made sure to put Eppes straight before he left town. He pulled into the driveway of where he had been staying and went inside. After grabbing a new cup of coffee he found himself starring out the bay window overlooking the creek in the back. A small oasis in the jungle of DC.

* * *

 _Ian had tracked Crystal and her boy toy to Eppes's backyard. He watched as the hunt took its toll on the SAC. Even the Professor was avoiding his brother. But when Crystal took Megan, Don snapped. Ian knew it was bad when Don approached him to tune up Buck._

" _Want me to do your dirty work now Eppes?"_

" _Like you would have a problem with it?"_

 _Ian bristled slightly at Eppes's comment but let it slide when Eppes slumped against the locker room door. "I could kill him if I do it Ian" Don finally admitted._

" _I don't have a problem with it." Ian moved across from the younger agent. "They have a federal agent, the rules are different. Buck got himself into this. He wanted to play with the adults. But my question is, can you live with it?"_

" _I guess we're going to find out." Ian nodded and followed Eppes into the bullpen._

 _Don was white as a sheet when they found Megan. Ian had taken a look at her and knew she would live. He had seen people with far worse pull through. It was a stalling tactic by Hoyle and it was working. "I need the keys she's getting away." When Don refused even Colby hesitated and looked ready to question him. Don was acting as a big brother, not a federal agent. The maniac had blown up their car and she was getting further away. But like a good soldier, Colby followed Don's lead._

 _Megan had been fine. Ian didn't know if Eppes had taken the shot because of Megan. It could have been out of anger for forcing the agents hands with Buck or some combo of the whole hell she had released. But either way, that shot had been revenge. The car careening toward them had given Eppes the excuse. Ian knew it, and Don's face afterward confirmed to Ian that Don knew it too. Ian just hoped Don could live with it._

 _Ian slammed Eppes into the locker when they were finally alone. "I know man." Don's confession caught Ian by surprise but he still leaned in closer and didn't release his grip. "Whatever that was Don, get over it. Best advice I can give you is to do whatever you have to in order to get your head on straight. Your team and that family of yours needs you to do as much."_

" _I've shot people before."_

" _Not like that you haven't. It can eat you up. Don't let it. Don't let Hoyle be the thing that you give all this up for." Ian held on for a moment longer to make his point, then suddenly released the agent and headed out of LA._

* * *

Ian heard the footsteps behind him but didn't turn around. He grabbed on to the two hands that were snaking around his waist and pulled them in tighter. A ghost of a smile tugged on his lips when he felt a brief kiss at the back of his neck. "Madam assistant deputy director what would people say?"

"Let em Talk." Ian pulled her around so he could kiss her properly. Their relationship was an easy one. No strings. No expectations or undying professions; just something familiar when he found himself in town. He had known her from his tour in Afghanistan. A wise ass Intel officer that didn't take crap from anyone. Even him. "You heading out?" It was more of a statement than a question as she likely had spotted his duffel at the door.

"Yep. Thanks for giving me the heads up on this review board thing."

"No problem."

Ian headed toward the door, slipping on his gasses in the process, but stopped at her voice. "Take care." It was something simple and normally wouldn't have stopped him. But after the month he had… Ian turned sharply and picked her up in his arms, carrying her in the opposite direction of where he should be headed. Nebraska could wait another day.


End file.
